It Must Have Been Love
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean sofre por causa da transformação de Castiel no novo Deus. Parado diante de uma janela, ele recorda os lindos momentos que viveu com o anjo no passado e deseja que a relação deles ainda tenha algum futuro...


**Título: **It Must Have Been Love

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, Songfic

**Advertências: **Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo:** Dean sofre por causa da transformação de Castiel no novo Deus. Parado diante de uma janela, ele recorda os lindos momentos que viveu com o anjo no passado e deseja que a relação deles ainda tenha algum futuro. Mal sabe ele, que uma grande surpresa o aguarda...

* * *

><p><strong>É com muito orgulho que lhes apresento minha primeira songfic! *-*<strong>  
><strong>A música escolhida é a minha preferida da banda Roxette, "It Must Have Been Love". Inclusive eu a escutei enquanto escrevia. Espero que gostem!<strong>

**Link para ouvir e baixar a música: http : / / www. 4shared. com / audio / CB7BPXgy / Roxette_ - _It _ Must _ Have _ Been _ Lo . htm (é só copiar, colar na barra de endereços e tirar os espaços.)**

**P.S: Cassboy27, não se preocupe, eu n esqueci da NOSSA songfic não...Rsss!**

* * *

><p>It must have been love but it's over now...<p>

**Deve ter sido amor...mas agora acabou**

Lay a whisper on my pillow

**Deixe um suspiro em meu travesseiro**

Leave the winter on the ground

**Deixe o inverno para trás**

I wake up lonely, is there a silence

**Acordo sozinha, há um silêncio**

In the bedroom and all around

**No quarto e em todo o lugar**

A madrugada já estava na metade. Dean começava a acordar. Enrolado em uma grossa coberta e deitado de bruços, ele escondia seu rosto no travesseiro, enquanto tentava conter o o suspiro que deixava sua boca e as lágrimas que novamente rolavam por seu rosto. Foi depois de muito chorar que ele finalmente adormeceu. E esse pranto tinha nome: Castiel. Seu amado anjo que havia se tornado um novo Deus. O moreno de olhos azuis que enxergavam até a mais profunda parte de sua alma e cheio de pureza, agora era arrogante e egocêntrico. E doía no coração do loiro se lembrar disso.

Em nome do amor por Dean e da antiga amizade por Sam e Bobby, o ex-anjo resolveu deixá-los ir dessa vez, dando a eles 2 dias de vantagem antes de procurá-los. Tempo suficiente, no ponto de vista do novo Deus, para eles se prepararem para a luta que certamente aconteceria entre eles 3 e Castiel. Depois de levantarem o Impala com muita dificuldade, os irmãos e o velho caçador pegaram a estrada sem rumo, pois ir para a casa de Bobby, que o ex-anjo conhecia tão bem, certamente seria uma péssima idéia.

Naquele momento, eles estavam em um motel em uma pequena cidade do interior, bem longe do lugar onde Raphael foi assassinado por seu irmão. Como o lugar estava lotado, eles só tinham 2 quartos sobrando. Ao contrário das outras vezes, Dean preferiu ficar sozinho, pois tinha muito para pensar. Então Sam dividiu o outro quarto com Bobby.

O 2º dia de vantagem dado por Castiel estava começando e o Winchester mais velho se perguntava o que aconteceria quando o prazo acabasse. Ele finalmente reuniu forças para se levantar e caminhou até a janela, onde parou e ficou olhando para o lado de fora enquanto sentia o vento frio ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Triste, o caçador se lembrava dos momentos de amor que viveu com o ex-anjo e custava a acreditar que, depois de tudo, ele fosse capaz de machucá-lo.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ele voltou para o primeiro momento de amor deles. A muito tempo que ele lutava contra esse sentimento que vinha crescendo dentro de seu coração. O jovem Winchester não queria aceitar que estava se apaixonando, muito menos por um homem, ou melhor, por um anjo em um corpo de homem. Ele dormia um sono leve, se debatia na cama por causa dos sonhos confusos que tinha com seu protetor. Então, sentiu uma mão suave e macia tocar sua testa e seus cabelos e uma voz rouca e doce falando em seus ouvidos:

-Relaxe, Dean. Eu estou aqui.

Mas a reação do loiro foi completamente oposta. Ele ficou tenso e acordou, levantando e sentando na cama em um sobressalto falando:

-Cass, o que você faz aqui?

-Desculpa, Dean! Eu não queria te assustar! - exclamou o anjo sem graça.

-Não se desculpe! Você não fez de propósito! - respondeu o loiro em um susurro.

-Tem razão. Eu vi você se agitando na cama e tentei fazê-lo relaxar. Mas pelo visto só te deixei mais nervoso. - retrucou o moreno abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste logo depois.

-Não fique assim! Por favor, Cass, não pense que sua presença me faz mal, não é isso! - tentou se explicar o Winchester enquanto levantava o rosto do outro pelo queixo.

-Então porque você sempre fica nervoso e tenso quando me vê, Dean? Porque sempre se assusta quando eu apareço? Porque, por mais que eu apareça sem avisar, Sam e Bobby nunca se assustam! Você não gosta de mim, é isso? - explodiu o anjo entre lágrimas.

-Não! Pelo contrário, anjinho, eu te amo! - respondeu o caçador colocando suas mãos em volta do rosto do moreno.

-O que? - indagou Castiel assustado.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou. Isso tem sido um problema para mim, porque pela primeira vez na vida eu estou amando. E a um homem! Pior, a um anjo em um corpo de homem!

-Se você quiser eu procuro um receptáculo feminino... - apressou-se o anjo sem deixar o Winchester terminar de falar.

-Não, Cass! Não faça isso! Só me deixe terminar de falar, está bem?

-Como você quiser, Dean.

-Cass, isso era um problema para mim. Agora não é mais. Eu aprendi a aceitar esse sentimento e a te amar do jeito que você é e no receptáculo em que você está. Eu não quero que você troque de receptáculo. Eu gosto do Jimmy. E te amo. E vou mostrar isso agora.

Apaixonado, Dean aproximou seus lábios dos de Castiel, ainda com suas mãos no rosto dele e os roçou de leve, para não assustá-lo. Lentamente, ele os lambeu e chupou, até que o anjo entreabriu a boca e o caçador aproveitou a deixar para tomá-la para si em um beijo avassalador que, pouco a pouco, o inexperiente e puro anjo correspondeu.

Touch me now, I close my eyes

**Toque-me agora, eu fecho os meus olhos**

And dream away...

**E sonho...**

Lentamente, o caçador despiu a si e o moreno de todas as roupas e o deitou na cama, pousando seu corpo sobre o dele simuntâneamente. Castiel estava totalmente entrege, faria o que Dean quisesse. E o loiro, por sua vez, estava totalmente fascinado. Ele havia esperado muito tempo por uma noite de amor com o moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo, se recriminava por esse desejo. Agora que ele finalmente havia aceitado e se entregado a esse sentimento, mergulharia de cabeça nele e no corpo incrivelmente lindo de Castiel. Nenhum deles podia esperar mais.

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

It must have been good, but I lost it somehow

**Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi**

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

From the moment we touched till the time had run out

**Desde o momento em que nos tocamos até o tempo acabar**

O Winchester se grudou ao corpo embaixo de si com luxúria e paixão. Ele o abraçou, devorou sua boca, seu pescoço, seus mamilos e todo seu corpo. Nenhum pedaço da pele de Jimmy Novak se salvou da gula e da saliva de Dean, mas o melhor ele deixou para o final. Quando seu anjo estava mais entregue, totalmente perdido em meio às sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando, o primogênito de John abocanhou de vez seu membro para surpreendê-lo e conseguiu o que queria, pois a resposta do ser puro que estava com ele foi um gemido misturado com um grito que com certeza toda a rua havia escutado:

-DEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! - o anjo berrou enquanto se contorcia de prazer embaixo do caçador. - OH, DEAN! OH, DEAN! ASSIM! ISSO, DEAN!

Castiel não parava de gritar e gemer e isso só deixou o caçador ainda mais louco de desejo. Ele não aguentava mais. Não podia se conter mais. E ao mesmo tempo, o moreno estava perto do clímax. Então, o loiro parou tudo e falou olhando e sorrindo para ele maliciosamente:

-Ainda não, Cas! A melhor parte vem agora!

Make believing we're together

**Faça-me acreditar que estamos juntos**

That I'm sheltered by your heart

**Que estou protegida por seu coração**

But in and outside I turn to water

**Mas dentro e fora eu viro água**

Like a teardrop in your palm

**Como uma lágrima na palma da sua mão**

Rapidamente, ele se levantou e pegou na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo um pote de lubrificante que havia visto lá mais cedo e correu de volta para cama e principalmente para seu anjo. Em seguida, o caçador afundou 3 dedos no conteúdo do frasco e os introduziu um a um na tão almejada entrada. Enquanto sentia os dedos melados invadirem sua intimidade, o anjo se contorcia e estremecia de dor e prazer, mas ainda do que quando a boca carnuda de Dean estava em seu sexo.

Minutos, horas, talvez dias se passaram até que Castiel não demonstrava mais sentir dor. Dean não saberia precisar quando tempo havia se passado desde que começou a penetrar o anjo com seus dígitos e nem queria pensar nisso também. Só o que passava pela sua cabeça era tomar o moreno para si de uma vez por todas e para sempre.

Lentamente, ele retirou os dedos, lambuzou seu membro com o lubrificante e se deitou sobre o corpo que havia aprendido a amar. Habilmente, o Winchester se ajeitou sobre o anjo, encaixando as pernas dele em seus quadris e com o rosto colado no dele, testa sobre testa, ele falou:

-Eu te amo, Cas! Agora e sempre!

E sem deixar o anjo nem sequer pensar, que dirá responder, o loiro o penetrou de uma vez, arrancando um forte suspiro e outro grito dele, mas dessa vez em enochiano. Dean começou investindo delicadamente dentro de Castiel para não assustá-lo, nem fazê-lo sentir mais dor. Porém, logo ele foi perdendo o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha e já o penetrava com força e velocidade descomunais, além de masturbar seu pulsante sexo até então abandonado, enquanto ele repetia a mesma palavra no idioma dos anjos entre gemidos e mais gemidos. Dean não entendia o que seu moreno dizia, mas mesmo assim sabia o significado daquela estranha palavra. Algo em dentro de si dizia que ela nada mais era que seu nome em enochiano. E isso o deixava feliz. Amava saber que seu Cas gemia por ele.

Enfim, o clímax chegou para ambos simultâneamente e eles foram tomados por um violento orgasmo, o melhor da extensa vida sexual de Dean. Contrações, convulsões, estremecimentos, arrepios, estrelas piscando atrás dos olhos. Todas essas expressões são clichês quando se fala do ápice do prazer, mas foi exatamente cada uma delas que o casal naquela cama sentiu, até que o loiro sardento desabou exausto e completamente ensopado de suor sobre o corpo de seu anjo e ele, que não podia dormir, acabou adormecendo junto com seu loirinho, pois o cansaço falou mais alto.

And it's a hard winter's day

**E é um duro dia de inverno**

I dream away...

**Eu sonho...**

Ainda parado diante daquela janela, o caçador recordava aquele momento maravilhoso que vivera com seu anjo. A primeira noite de amor dos dois. As lágrimas vinham fortes. Ele não conseguia mais contê-las. O silêncio o estava destruindo, então ele esticou seu braço esquerdo e ligou o rádio que estava em cima do criado-mudo. Ironicamente, começou a tocar "It Must Have Been Love" da banda Roxette. Ele sempre gostou de rock clássico, mas aquela música em especial o fazia lembrar de seu moreno, pois além de ser a música preferida dele, ela combinava perfeitamente com o momento que estavam vivendo. Mais bolas de água salgada caíram de suas orbes quando a canção chegou em seus ouvidos. E a dor acabou fazendo sair de seus lábios um sussurro tão baixo que nenhum humano poderia ouvir:

-Porque tinha que ser assim, Cas! Volta pra mim, por favor!

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

It must have been good, but I lost it somehow

**Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi**

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

From the moment we touched till the time had run out

**Desde o momento em que nos tocamos até o tempo acabar**

-E eu voltei, Deanno! Eu estou aqui! - exclamou o anjo atrás dele após aparecer em meio a um farfalhar de asas.

-Cas, o que faz aqui? - indagou o Winchester se virando para o moreno e enxugando as lágrimas.

Assim que encarou os olhos azuis quase marinhos do mais velho, o caçador notou que havia algo diferente neles. Aquelas íris tão lindas não exibiam mais a arrogância de quando seu dono se auto-proclamou o novo Deus. Pelo contrário, elas transbordavam a pureza, a doçura e a ingenuidade que tinham quando ele se apaixonou seu anjo. E foi a voz dele que o trouxe de volta à realidade:

-Eu fiz o que você me pediu, Deanno. Eu voltei ao purgatório e devolvi as almas!

-Sério? Você fez mesmo isso, Cas? Eu quero tanto acreditar... - retrucou o Winchester emocionado.

-E você vai! Eu vou provar!

Imediatamente, o anjo retirou uma adaga angelical de dentro de seu sobretudo e esticou o braço esquerdo, deixando o direcionado para Dean. Ele, assustado, indagou:

-O... o que você vai fazer, Cas?

-Já disse, vou provar. Lembra que Sam tentou me matar com uma adaga igual a essa e não conseguiu?

-Claro que lembro. E só não briguei com ele por isso porque ele não estava bem e você mereceu.

-Pois então, eis a minha prova.

E sem falar mais nada, o anjo passou a adaga em seu braço esquerdo, tirando dele um pouco de sangue. Dean se assustou e foi até ele falando:

-Cas, você está sangrando! Isso quer dizer que...

-Que eu sou um mero anjo de novo. Agora só existe um Deus novamente como devia ser. - completou o moreno enquanto guardava a adaga no mesmo lugar de onde a tirou e assistia o ferimento se fechar lentamente.

-Eu não acredito! Você fez isso por mim?

-Eu tinha te perdido por causa desse maldito poder, Deanno. E então percebi que podia viver sem poderes, seja como um anjo normal ou como um humano, mas não podia viver sem você! Agora eu é que te peço, volta pra mim! - explicou o anjo com os olhos marejados e colocando as mãos em volta do rosto do loiro.

-Cass... - replicou o caçador totalmente sem palavras após enlaçar a cintura do moreno.

-Ah! Antes de vir para cá, eu entrei por uns instantes no quarto do Sam e do Bobby e recoloquei o muro de seu irmão. Porém, eu o fiz ainda mais sólido.

-Sério? Eu fico tão feliz, Cas! Agora eu olho para você e vejo o meu anjinho de novo!

-Então, vai fazer o que eu te pedi? Você vai voltar pra mim?

-SIM! SIM! SIM! - gritou o Winchester levantando Castiel acima de sua cabeça e rodopiando com ele pelo quarto com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Castiel também sorriu muito. Ambos estavam muito felizes pois tinham conseguido recuperar o amor perdido. Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. Só gemidos e ôfegos foram ouvidos naquele quarto, pois anjo e caçador caíram sobre acaba enroscados um no outro e se amaram como na primeira vez, só que dessa vez ao som da bela música do Roxette.

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without

**Era tudo que eu queria, agora estou vivendo sem**

It must have been love, but it's over now

**Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou**

It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

**É onde a água flui, é onde o vento sopra**

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
